User Equipment devices (UEs) often implement a scanning procedure to determine if there is wireless coverage at the UE's location. A scanning interval used by the UE to control how frequently to scan will typically increase with time if the UE device is not able to find the required network. Some configurations will make the largest scanning interval to be 15 minutes. In some systems a UE device will scan regardless of the geographical location. This will cost the device resources particularly power since power is required to implement a scan.
Based on the above discussion, there is a need for new methods and apparatus for a user device to efficiently find a wireless base station to which the user device may connect.
In view of the above it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus that can facilitate power efficient UE discovery of one or more base stations.